


Not Going Anywhere (Cleon)

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birthday Present, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Slight Angst, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Post Resident Evil 6, Post Resident Evil Revelations 2, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, “If there’s anything bothering you...you can tell me. And I know you’ll listen if there’s something up with me. So don’t you dare think I’m going anywhere, okay?”Claire took a deep breath and smiled up at him, “I know...and I won’t.”Rated T because there's still trauma mentioned and language. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Not Going Anywhere (Cleon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyFromGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RoxyFromGotham).



> Happy Birthday Roxy!

It was mornings like this that were either hit or miss for her, but right now? It was peaceful...bliss even. Claire just watched the storm, sipping her still hot and steaming coffee as she cradled it between her hands. 

It had been months after the Sushestvovanie Island incident, months after Alex Wesker, the bitch sister of the infamous Albert Wesker, had come in with her little mole and tore TerraSave apart from the inside out. She had lost a lot of good people that day...people she had worked with and had been friends with for years. She nearly lost Moira and Barry too. The whole thing had just been one hauntingly familiar shitshow...one that she would very much like to forget. 

So, here she was; sitting on the comfortable outdoor couch on the porch of the Burton Mountain House, protected by the overhang as she watched the rain soak the trees and drench the Earth while thunder rumbled all around. Lightning would occasionally light up the sky, brightening the darkened atmosphere. It was still early morning, and she didn’t make breakfast for herself yet. Mainly because her “roommate” for the weekend was still sleeping inside and she wouldn’t eat without him. 

“Jesus…” A voice by the screen door said as Leon finally wandered outside, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, “It’s raining cats and dogs out here.” 

A smile crept onto her lips as Claire turned from the serene scene to the beautiful man standing before her, “The weather channel said it was going to be nothing but thunderstorms all weekend.” 

“True.” Leon said as Claire scooted over, allowing him to sit next to her on the couch, “So...how are you holding up?” 

She gently nudged her shoulder against his before leaning against him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, “I should be asking you that. You went through that hell with my brother in China and Tall Oaks.” 

“We all went through some shit,” Leon admitted as his eyes met hers, his thumb gently rubbing her arm through the thick material of his sweatshirt, which he had just noticed she was wearing, “...You stole my hoodie.” 

Claire chuckled, “It was left unattended at the foot of our bed.” She pulled her knees up so they were up against her chest, “And it looked too comfortable to leave unattended.” 

Leon smiled and hummed as he settled his head against hers, both of them watching the rain, “Touché. Alright, you get a pass for now...but that’s only because you’re here to get over some shit.” 

“Isn’t that why you came here too?” Claire asked, “To get over everything?”  
Leon nodded as another bout of thunder rumbled above, “Yeah...and to get away from it all. It’s funny...how we all come here to get away from our problems.” 

“Yeah,” Claire agreed, breathing in the thick earthy smell of soaked dirt, “that’s because the view is nice and the mountains are nothing but peace and quiet. And the cabin feels...homey.” 

Once again, Leon nodded as the two of them grew quiet, listening to the whooshing sound of the rain as it pelted the roof above them. She had just noticed that the wind was picking up slightly, making the trees, bushes and windchimes sway. Claire could feel Leon’s warmth radiating through the material of their clothes, warming her body after the cool early morning Summer air chilled her skin. She could also hear the calming sound of his rhythmic breathing, and she couldn’t help but look up with a smile, wondering if he was about to fall back to sleep. 

He caught her gaze, looking down into her eyes with another smile of his own, “What?” 

“Nothing.” She said with a shake of her head, “Just wondering if the rain was making you sleepy again.” 

“It is peaceful,” He admitted, “But...I could really go for some breakfast. How about some pancakes from that Waffle House we passed on the way up here?” 

“Shouldn’t we be getting Waffles from the Waffle House?” 

“We could do that too.” 

“Okay...after a couple more minutes.” Claire said, “You’re too warm and I’m too comfortable to move.” 

“Fine.” He sighed with mock annoyance, but she had known him long enough to know that he was teasing, probably too comfortable to move himself. 

So, they sat there some more in their peaceful bliss, both too comfortable to budge. She did move to offer him a sip of her coffee, to which Leon accepted. He had made a bit of a face at the taste, but that’s because it wasn’t sweet enough for his liking. She poked her tongue out at him as he handed the cup back to her. 

“I like my coffee a little bitter with a touch of sweet,” She explained, “unlike you, Mr. Sweet-Tooth.” 

“You didn’t seem to mind the sweetness last night.” He teased, poking his tongue out back at her. 

She shrugged, “Marshmallows and chocolate are a lot different than coffee, Mr. Kennedy.”  
“Well, yeah,” Leon laughed, “No shit, Ms. Redfield, but a bit more cream and sugar in coffee wouldn’t kill you.” 

“Well, a little less wouldn’t kill you either.” She teased right back. 

“Hey, don’t knock Vanilla creamer.” 

“I won’t if you stop busting on my bitter dark roast.” 

“Deal.” 

There was silence once more between them that morning, and Claire knew that they had been dancing around topics that both had been purposely avoiding. Words unspoken hung in the air, questions unasked. They hadn’t talked about all that they had been through these last few months last night over pizza, Claire purposely putting on a movie and Leon eagerly watching to avoid talking about their experiences.

Though, clearly she hadn’t avoided Leon coming in to sleep in the same bed as her, nor did he reject her when she rolled over and cuddled into his arms. They hadn’t directly said anything to one another, or even hinted, but Claire kind of had an idea of what Leon had gone through via Chris and Sherry, and most likely, Sherry told Leon about what had happened to Claire. But neither Leon or Claire directly spoke to one another about what had happened...and if she was being completely honest with herself, she would rather like to keep it that way. 

At least until she was one-hundred percent sure that Leon was ready to talk about it and vice versa. She didn’t want to drive a wedge in between their already distant relationship and times like these were so rare that she didn’t want to drive him away and have to wait God only knew how long for another weekend like this. 

She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before they were tossed into the next hell fate threw their way. Because next time...what if one or neither of them made it out? And wouldn’t a thought like that make them want to talk and get shit off their chests? 

Claire thought about it, but then mentally shook her head. No, it was better off this way, there was plenty of time to talk and she shouldn’t think like that. They were both very strong people who could handle their own in a situation like Raccoon City, Harvardville, etc. They were survivors and would continue to survive until their time came. They had plenty of time still and no BOW or terrorist was going to change that. They wouldn’t let them. 

She had been so deep in thought, she hadn’t even noticed Leon gently shaking her arm, “Earth to Redfield? Are you alive in there?” 

“Huh?” Claire said, finally rousing to focus on him, “What?”  
“I asked how you’ve been.” Leon repeated, “But you seemed to space out on me there. Everything alright?” 

She gave a small but reassuring smile and a nod, “Yeah...just...thinking about some things, y’know?” 

He wore a concerned look, raising a brow, “Does it have anything to do with…?” 

She gave a sigh of defeat. Well, there goes that plan. With another nod, the metaphorical dam burst as she admitted that she had been thinking about the island incident and everything that had happened. She admitted that she was going to talk about it at the same time Leon was ready to talk about what had happened to him, but avoided it due to not wanting to drive him away. Both topics were nightmarish to them both and she figured it was better not to talk than to...well, talk. 

“I just…” She began but quieted herself once more, “I miss you, you know? And...it’s very rare that we get to hang-out or see each other due to working very different jobs and traveling and all that fun stuff. So, when we do hang-out or see each other…” 

“You’re afraid talking about our problems is gonna make things awkward between us.” Leon deduced. 

“Yeah, and...I don’t want that.” Claire admitted, “I just...want to pretend that things are normal and that we’re just a couple of old friends hanging out.” 

“But we’re not.” Leon pointed out, catching her off-guard, “We’re old friends, yes...but...a disaster like that brought us together...a couple of times actually.” 

At her questioning look, Leon continued on that they weren’t normal and things would never be normal for them because of the paths that they had taken. If it wasn’t for Claire, Leon probably wouldn’t have made it out of Raccoon City. Claire pointed out that it had been him who shot the first zombie that night and saved her ass, but Leon pointed out that she had helped him and Sherry out that night too. 

“You’re the one who got the train working.” Leon pointed out, “If it hadn’t been for you, we wouldn’t have made it out.” 

He then said that their lives had changed that night, and even though it had caused some future issues for them to face...it also brought them all together. Leon didn’t have much of a family before he met Claire and her brother and Sherry. It was because of them that he kept fighting, because they gave him something to live for. He had lost people along the way...but in the end, he still had them. 

Claire felt a tightness in her chest, touched by his words as she swallowed the lump now in her throat, “I...I felt the same…” She admitted, “I just...I didn’t know you felt that way too…” 

Leon smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, “If there’s anything bothering you...you can tell me. And I know you’ll listen if there’s something up with me. So don’t you dare think I’m going anywhere, okay?” 

Claire took a deep breath and smiled up at him, “I know...and I won’t.” 

“Good.” Leon said with a nod, “Now...how about that Waffle House? I’m buying.”


End file.
